


Hysteria (Def Leppard)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1987, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assertive Cas, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Dean in Panties, Experienced Castiel, Facials, Farm equipment, Farmer!Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Freckle Kink, Frottage, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Less experienced Dean, Lube, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Pining Castiel, Spanking, Use of condoms, john is a good dad, mechanic!Dean, mentions of hate crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Mechanic!Dean makes a house call to fix Farmer!Cas' combine.  Smut ensues.





	Hysteria (Def Leppard)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings  
>  -mentions of period-typical and location-typical homophobia  
>  -mentions of hate crimes against homosexuals

Hysteria (Def Leppard)  
“Yes, sir, I’ll send Dean, if that’s alright,” John hesitated, listening to the man on the other end of the line, “Hahahaha, yeah, no, no problem at all, man! Yeah, I’ll tell him. He’ll have that old JD up and running by this afternoon,” another pause, “Yup, you betcha, anytime, Milton. Have a good one.”

Dean had walked up to the counter at the mention of his name. He’d barely gotten his lunch stored in his locker and put his coveralls on before he’d come back up front looking for his dad.

“Oh, Dean, good, got a outside job for ya,” John explained as he finished shuffling paperwork and stray tools around the counter, searching for a place to stash everything.

“Milton again?” Dean asked, finishing zipping his coveralls up.

“Yup, said his old JD combine just gave a wheeze and stuttered out when one of his boys tried to start ‘er up this morning. Want you to go work your magic, ‘k? And take your lunch. Yer ma’ll have my balls if she finds out you didn’t eat all day because I sent you out early,” John explained as he finished clearing the counter, “Man said just go straight out to the barn, you know where everything is. And flip the open sign over on your way out, wouldja? Thanks, buddy.”

“Yessir,” was all the reply Dean knew his dad would need or expect. Flipping the sign on the main entrance to ‘OPEN’ and shuffling back to his locker, he unzipped his coveralls as he went. He pulled his plain white T off with one hand while opening his locker with the other, exchanging the T shirt for a white wife-beater he kept hanging at the back for just this kind of thing. The first day of June in the middle of Indiana and it was already a scorcher! The prospect of spending all day in the dusty confines of the Miltons’ old equipment barn was not something he was looking forward to. Tying his coverall arms around his waist, he debated with himself the merits of bringing a gallon of water with him but decided he’d probably just end up drinking out of the hose he knew was attached to the corner of the barn and went to gather the tools he’d probably need for this job. The Miltons had become frequent flyers last summer, right around the time their youngest had graduated from Purdue Agro and come home to start taking the load off his old man. Dean suspected the kid was the one screwing up the equipment. He hadn’t seemed that dumb in high school, but you never knew, sometimes people went to college and came out with all their common sense stripped away.

Dean loaded up the Impala with his big toolbox instead of taking his dad’s old Ford because he knew the Miltons had just had their main drive re-graveled a month ago and his Baby could do with stretching her legs a bit. Plus, he was hoping the youngest Milton would be hanging around and he really wanted to strut a little. Being gay hadn’t given him any innate sense of who else might share his…proclivities…not like he’d heard about, but he was pretty sure Castiel Milton’s gummy grin and twinkling eyes had NOT been directed at his face when he had turned around unexpectedly last time he was out there and caught the kid staring at him. His mom and dad knew what he was, probably Sammy, too, but they hadn’t said anything, other than to warn him gently to be discreet and, above all, very careful with his extracurricular activities. Dean had heard there were plenty of accepting places for his type in the bigger cities, probably Indy, too, he supposed, but out here in the sticks, totally different story. Folks around here still acted like it was 1957 instead of 1987 and Dean wasn’t about to break his mother’s heart by being beaten to death because he happened to like dick. Dean shook his head and cranked up the volume on the new Def Leppard track.

All of Dean’s musings had brought him on autopilot to the turnoff for the Miltons’ farm and just as he remembered, the still-fresh gravel took baby’s weight with a crackle and a hum. Dean pulled around the main house and headed East a little way, past the livestock barn and the small fenced-in area the oldest son had once used for the one horse he kept, before the three older kids had scattered to the four winds, all the way nearly to the big door of the equipment barn, its faded red paint peeling in the June sun, white trim already long flaked away. Dean turned off his beloved Impala, now parked under the big oak in front of the barn, leaving the windows down so he wouldn’t bake on the way home and opened the trunk to pull out his toolbox and a stack of rags.

Just as he was rounding Baby, heading for the little man-sized door cut into the larger one, he saw Castiel running along the horse run toward him. Dean gave the smiling man a little wave and continued toward the barn, toolbox bumping his thigh. Just as he made to open the smaller door, Milton caught up with him.

“Hey, sorry about this,” the man explained, barely out of breath, “you know how testy these old machines are.”

“Damn, you’re fast!” Dean chuckled and continued on into the oppressive dark of the barn and felt around to his left for the light switch, bringing the three big overhead lights humming to life.

“Yeah, man, it’s cool. I don’t mind getting out of the shop, not much going on today, anyway,” Dean hauled the toolbox up onto the little built-in bench next to the light switch and dropped the rags next to it. He turned around to the grinning man behind him and almost jumped at how close they were.

“I know you could probably have found something to entertain yourself with if Father hadn’t called, you’re very clever,” Castiel looked Dean up and down, eyes landing on his mouth, “I’m really glad you were available today, though,” he finished, licking his lips and planting his hands on his hips.

Dean gulped and felt his pulse pick up as a rush of blood made its way south, “Uh, yeah, available, I am…available, that is, um…ya know, whenever, ya need me to, uh, take a look at your, um…thing. I mean tool! I mean machine! Combine! Yeah, combine, I meant,” Dean trailed off as Milton’s smile grew impossibly wider at the other man’s nervous rambling.

“You’d be available to look at my tool, Dean?” Castiel asked, feigning innocence with a tilt of his head, eyes traveling down to lock on Dean’s crotch, “I think that could be arranged.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, ha, ha,” Dean chuckled and cleared his throat, pulling the collar of his shirt away from his chest, “So where is the, um the…it? The combine, I mean.” Dean tried desperately to gather his thoughts, despite Milton’s increasing proximity and his own racing pulse. Had it gotten even hotter in here? God, he couldn’t hardly breathe!

“It’s right there,” Castiel indicated with his head. The combine in question had been right behind him but he was paying more attention to the lovely blush creeping up Dean’s neck, making his freckles pop out even more. Damn, he was so beautiful. Castiel couldn’t even recount how many dreams he’d had about those freckles, only, in his dreams, they expanded all over Dean’s whole body. He planned on finding just how far those freckles spread today. He was sick of playing coy with Dean. Dean had dated Castiel’s older sister, Anna, briefly when they were juniors and Castiel had been a sophomore. Anna had confided to Castiel that the reason they broke up was that Dean would go no further than kissing and hand-holding. She suspected he might be ‘one of those’ but remained friends with him and would never tell anyone but Castiel her suspicions. Castiel had watched Dean like a hawk for the next two years, looking for signs. Dean never seemed to date anyone else, preferring to hang out with his football buddies and bringing his little brother to the fair every summer. He knew Dean worked at his dad’s mechanic shop full time after high school so when he had gotten back from college to help his father run the farm, he had immediately began complaining to his father about the state of disrepair of all the farming equipment. Castiel had convinced his father the harvester needed a complete overhaul last summer and had been treated to an entire two weeks of a shirtless Dean sweating it out in the barn, cooling off with the hose outside and shaking his slim hips to the rock music blaring out of their little radio. This spring, Castiel had vowed to himself that he WOULD have Dean before the summer’s end, come Hell or high water and it was looking like today might just be the day. The man’s coveralls did little to hide his interest in Castiel and his nervous stammering was delightful. Castiel grinned internally as he dropped the external smile in favor of his sultriest look. He stepped into Dean’s chest, pushing the older man up against the bench, forcing him to grip its edge with both hands.

“Dean,” he glanced at the man’s lips once more before meeting his bottle-green eyes which were widened to approximately the size of dinner plates, pupils already blown, “Cut the shit.”

“Wha-what?” Dean stammered, licking his lips involuntarily and trying to catch his breath, every inhale bringing his sweating chest into contact with Castiel’s T shirt-clad one.

“I know what you are,” Castiel purred as he brought both hands up to stoke at Dean’s impressive shoulders, “and I know what you like. I like it, too. I like you. I like watching you. I’ve been watching you for years, waiting for you to notice me. Did you, Dean? Did you ever notice me?” Castiel asked as his hands continued roaming over Dean’s shoulders and arms, even down his chest to graze his quickly-stiffening nipples.

Dean’s mind blanked as soon as Castiel touched him, only rebooting in time to catch the question, “Yeah, Cas, I noticed you,” Dean breathed, barely audible.

“Mmmm, Cas? I like it, but I think I’d rather hear you screaming it,” Castiel hummed, leaning in as he brought both hands up Dean’s neck to cup his stubbled jaw. Castiel leaned in further, clearly going in for a kiss, but stopping just short of his goal, breath ghosting over Dean’s plump lips, and waited for Dean to close the distance that remained.

He wasn’t disappointed when Dean broke quickly, slamming his mouth into Castiel’s, grasping frantically at the younger man’s shoulders. Dean turned his head just a fraction to deepen the kiss, tongue swiping Cas’ lower lip, begging entry.

Castiel parted his lips willingly, feeling Dean run his hands up his nape to grasp the hair at the base of his head, pulling their faces even tighter together. Castiel hummed into Dean’s mouth as their tongues began stroking each other, going in further to explore the other’s mouth. He stepped the final few inches to bring their bodies flush and gave an experimental roll of his hips, relishing the deep groan that ripped out of Dean’s throat, even if it did break their kiss. Castiel took the opportunity of Dean throwing his head back to start nipping at the man’s jaw, murmuring as he worked his way down to the collar bone, “Mmm, yeah, I knew it, Dean, knew you wanted me the same way I want you. God, you taste good, want to lick every inch of your perfect body, so pretty, Dean, so strong and beautiful…”

Dean opened his eyes to the shadowed ceiling, panting and on fire. Castiel kept rolling their hips together, causing delicious friction against their fully hard cocks and Goddamn, was Cas built! It was hard to tell through all the layers of fabric, but Dean was pretty sure the man had to be at least as big as he was, if not bigger, and oh God, did he want to know!

“Cas! Cas, man, wait….mmph…shit! Wait!” Dean pulled Castiel back by his hair and was momentarily speechless looking at the other man. Castiel looked totally debauched already, hair wild and cheeks flushed, lips swollen red and spit shiny, his pink tongue peeking out to lick Dean’s taste greedily. “Shit, man, we can’t do anything here! What if someone comes in?”

Castiel started stroking Dean’s cheek bones with his thumbs, tilting his head again and smiling sweetly, “Oh, sweetheart, Mother and Father went to that estate auction in town an hour ago. They’ll stay out for lunch after at the diner, so they won’t be home,” Castiel’s grin turned predatory as he shrugged minutely, “for hours.”

That was all Dean needed to hear as he lunged at the younger man, claiming his mouth again and beginning his own exploration of the other’s body, hands roaming ceaselessly, finally working their way to Castiel’s belt after yanking his T shirt off. Tugging on the resistant leather, Dean finally had to break the kiss again to get the damn thing open so he could pop the button on Cas’ jeans but before he could get them unzipped, Castiel’s hands gripped his. Dean looked up into Cas’ face searchingly, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Have you ever done anything like this before, Dean? With another man, I mean. Do you know what we’re going to do now? What I want to do to you?” Castiel was suddenly all serious scrunched eyebrows.

Dean thought back to his little adventures in Indianapolis, his two trips to a certain club that catered to their kind. The first time, he had chickened out, never leaving the bar and just getting shit-faced before stumbling back to his hotel, alone and sick with shame. The second time, he had actually worked up the nerve to make out with a beautiful blond in a bathroom stall but they hadn’t gotten any further than rubbing off against each other. He had left right after, stumbling back to the same hotel with a lot less shame but still alone. He hadn’t even gotten the man’s name, but he had gotten the name of the man tending bar, Benny. He’d also gotten his number and after weeks of doubt and nerves, had called Benny and arranged to meet him for a three-day weekend of exploring sex with a man. He’d told his folks they were going fishing but had forgotten his poles and tackle so he was pretty sure they’d guessed where he’d been. Benny had taught him a lot in those three days and Dean had come back with a new confidence he had never known. He knew what he was and what he wanted now, and he knew how he could have it, if he was discreet.

“Yeah, a couple times,” Dean panted, hands moving to untie his coveralls and work their zipper down further, “You want to fuck me, Cas? ‘Cause I really want you to fuck me.”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to be flustered and blushing. He hadn’t expected Dean to have any experience, living his whole life in a rural Indiana farming town. God only knew where he had found someone to learn with, but Castiel didn’t care. All his experience had been at college. Four years and probably dozens of boys later, Castiel was finally ready to go after the one man he had been dreaming about since puberty reared its ugly head. Castiel blinked back to himself to find Dean had taken off his shirt and removed his boots and coveralls. His jeans were unbuttoned and he stood with his thumbs through the loops, smiling at Castiel, blush extending across his chest, which, YES, was covered in those drool-inducing freckles! Castiel reached into the pocket of his jeans, extracting a packet of lube and a condom. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the condom. “Easier clean up,” Cas explained, although he had always used them. There was no way in Hell he was going to try to explain to his parents how he’d gotten an STD and he sure as shit didn’t want to give anything to Dean.

Castiel set the lube and rubber on the bench behind Dean and reached for the other man’s zipper but Dean stopped him, face even redder than before when Castiel glanced up.

“Don’t…don’t laugh at me, okay?” Dean mumbled. Castiel knew from their little bit of frotting that Dean DID NOT have a small dick, so what could he possibly have to be embarrassed about?

“Cross my heart, sweetheart, I will not laugh, I swear,” Castiel promised earnestly. Dean dropped his hands and nodded, swallowing hard and clenching his fists at his sides, awaiting Castiel’s judgement.

Castiel drug the zipper down and parted the denim only to gasp with wide eyes at the sight that Dean presented. “Are…is that…are those panties?” Castiel finally managed, looking back up to Dean’s face.

Dean held his breath and looked right back into Castiel’s ocean blue eyes, “Yes,” he stated simply.

“Oh wow,” Castiel breathed out, pushing Dean’s jeans down his hips. He reached out to stroke Dean’s flagging erection through the silky, pink material, “I think that’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Castiel felt hypnotized by the cool texture warming to his touch, watching how Dean’s cock grew to just barely peek out the waistband, “Where’d you get them?”

Dean was honestly in shock from Cas’ reaction, “Indy,” he answered automatically, “there’s a special shop next to a club there.” He swallowed hard again as he reached out for Castiel’s pants, unzipping them and pushing them down his hips as Cas stoked his dick through his panties.

“Jesus, Dean. I mean, that’s so fucking sexy, sweetheart,” Cas ran his fingertip along the inside of the waistband until he reached the head of Dean’s dick, swollen purple and beaded with pre-cum. He swiped the fluid off and brought his finger to his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning at the musky flavor. Dean stood panting, staring at Castiel and moaned in answer, “Please, Cas!” he begged drawing the other man back against him to rub their erections together again, just to get some relief, “Please!” Dean kissed along Castiel’s jaw and back to his ear. Licking the shell and biting the lobe gently, whispering, “please, Cas, need you.”

Groaning and gasping, Castiel dropped his boxers and fisted his length, rubbing the leaking tip up and down Dean’s panty-clad cock, leaving darker pink wet spots along his way. “One thing, Dean, I need you to do one thing for me,” Cas gasped out.

Dean looked down between them, to where Cas was driving them both crazy, “Anything,” he whispered.

Castiel looked back up and drug Dean’s face up by his chin, “Leave the panties on,” he commanded.

Dean groaned deep in his throat and grabbed Castiel for another searing kiss. Castiel pulled the panties down just under Dean’s heavy balls and stroked his throbbing dick a couple times before spinning Dean around, trying not to make the man trip on his pants, which were around his knees.

“Fuck yes, Cas!” Dean cried, bending over the bench slightly, hands scrambling for purchase on the weathered surface, sticking his ass out and spreading his legs as far as his pants would let him, “Get me ready for that big cock, Cas, can’t wait to have you inside me!”

Castiel plastered his body along Dean’s rubbing his dick as hard as he could against the silky texture of Dean’s panties, up and down his cleft repeatedly, groaning out Dean’s name, licking and biting all over the taller man’s shoulders and neck. He grabbed the packet of lube and pushed the panties to the side, squeezing about half the packet between Dean’s cheeks. He put the lube back down within reach and began probing at Dean’s tight hole, circling it and spreading the lube before dipping a fingertip past the clenching rim. Both men groaned loudly and Dean pushed back unexpectedly, sinking Castiel’s finger in to the first knuckle.

“Dean!” Cas yelled, releasing his grip on the panties to slap Dean’s ass hard, “Slow down! I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Ungh! Come on, Cas! I’m not a delicate flower! I can take it! Come on and open me up so you can fuck me! Please!” Dean was getting desperate now, wiggling his hips to entice Cas to hurry the fuck up.

“Alright, alright, shhh,” Cas ran a soothing hand down Dean’s sweaty back, admiring how the muscles bunched and jumped under his touch. He pushed and pulled his finger in and out of Dean’s entrance until he’d worked it in past the second knuckle, quickly pulling out and adding a second finger and plunging them both inside as fast as he could and holding them there.

“Fuck! YES!” Dean threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut against the burn that was quickly turning into his favorite pleasure-pain, “Another, Cas, come on, baby,” he panted.

Castiel hummed his approval as he added a third finger, pumping them in and out of Dean, spreading them on the pull to stretch the other man as much as he could as quickly as he could, “Fuck, Dean look so good like this, sweetheart, just taking as much as I can give you. Look at you, all sweaty and flushed, just begging for my cock. Gonna fill you up so good, sweetheart, gonna mess up your pretty panties for me?” This last Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear as he pulled his fingers out entirely, reaching for the condom.

Whining at the loss of Cas’ fingers and the image he had just put in his head, Dean turned his head for a sloppy kiss from his new lover, “Yeah, baby, wanna come on your cock,” Dean whispered against Cas’ mouth.

Castiel moaned loudly as he leaned back to pull the condom over the tip of his dick, rolling it down with his left hand as he applied the rest of the lube with his right. Slicking his cock thoroughly, he couldn’t help but push his left thumb back inside Dean, pressing down until he grazed that bundle of nerves inside, causing Dean to yelp and clench down. Castiel pulled out his thumb and lined his dick up with Dean’s fluttering hole. Suddenly nervous again, Castiel asked shakily, “Are you sure, Dean? We can still stop this.”

“Don’t you fucking DARE stop!” Dean shouted, “Fucking give it to me, Castiel Milton, or I swear to-“ Dean’s threat was cut off by Castiel’s dick breaching the first ring of muscle, which remained surprisingly tight, despite the prep. Both men groaned again and Cas rested his forehead on the base of Dean’s neck, struggling not to come right away. Several deep breaths later, he started sliding in as Dean’s ass opened for him easily. Once fully seated, Castiel ground his cock forward and moved his hips in small circles, trying to help Dean adjust.

“FUCK YES!” Dean screamed, “Goddamnit! Fuck you’re so big, Cas! Shit!” Dean took a couple deep, shuttering breaths. “Okay, I’m ready,” he breathed out, head hung between twitching shoulders.

“Am I hurting you? We should go slower.” Castiel whimpered.

“Shit, Cas, you can’t go any slower than standing still! Now. Move!” Dean boomed.

Castiel gripped the man’s hips and pulled out slowly, only to plunge back in hard, ramming Dean into the bench. Slamming his cock in and out of Dean’s slick heat, Castiel couldn’t help the grunts and curses that leaked out of his clenched jaw, rivaling the breathy gasps and pleas issuing from the man under him, as that man hooked his fingers around the farthest edge of the bench and held on for dear life.

“This what you want? Huh, Dean? You want my cock tearing you open? Huh? You. Love. This. Dick. Splitting. You. In. Two?” Each question punctuated by a harder, quicker thrust until Castiel was nearly screaming them into Dean’s shoulder as he pummeled the man’s ass.

“Oh. Fuck. Yes. Ungh! Yeah! Just. Like. That. Fuck!” Dean managed between thrusts. Castiel could hear the smile in Dean’s encouragement but he wasn’t ready for this to be over with quite yet. Castiel pulled out slowly, all the way, holding the base of his dick, to watch Dean’s red and shiny hole contract and clench on the empty air, only to repeat the process several times. Dean’s needy keening and pleas finally breaking through his reverent daze. Castiel plunged in to the hilt and grabbed the short hair on the back of Dean’s head, pulling his head back and turning his face toward him somewhat.

“This ass is mine now, Dean. Do you understand me? We are both going to go get tested tomorrow and from now on you’re going to take my big cock bare so I can fill your ass up properly, do you understand?” This earned him a deep groan and a slight nod of Dean’s head. “Use your words, Dean. Who do you belong to?”

“Fuck, Cas! You! It’s yours! I’m yours!”

“Damn right. There is so much I want to do to you, Dean, so much to show you, sweetheart, but first I want to cum on your pretty face, after you cum on my cock. Can you do that for me? I want you to cum now, Dean,” Castiel picked up his pace, fucking Dean just how the man wanted. Three hard thrusts against his prostrate was all it took to have Dean locking up and coming like a rocket, howling Castiel’s name in pleasure. Castiel fucked him through it, riding the waves of clenching muscles surrounding his dick, until Dean whimpered from over sensitivity.

Castiel pulled his dick out quickly, pulling the condom off and turning Dean’s compliant body around, pushing on his shoulder to get him to kneel on the dirty barn floor. Dean obediently opened his mouth, tongue resting enticingly to accept Castiel’s spend. Castiel gripped the back of Dean’s head and aimed for his mouth as he stripped his cock quickly, concentrating on the head, until he felt himself tipping over the edge. He watched in fascination as his cum splattered all over Dean’s beautiful freckles, a stripe even landing across one of the man’s closed eyes and down the bridge of his nose. Stroking himself through the aftershocks, Castiel watch as Dean hesitantly opened his eyes, spunk clinging to the eyelashes of his left eye, he grinned adoringly up at Cas.

“You have terrible aim,” he laughed.

Cas’ bark of laughter broke the spell and he helped Dean stand back up, both men still chuckling. Heedless of the mess of lube and cum, Castiel pulled Dean closer and licked his own fluid out of Dean’s mouth. He held Dean back by the shoulders to admire his handiwork one more time before he said, “Get your pants back up, we’ll go wash you off with the hose.” Tucking himself back into his own boxers and jeans, he buckled his belt again and began searching for his shirt.

Dean was already heading for the door, blinking stupidly into the sharp sunlight that flooded in and stumbling out the door. Castiel caught up with him as he was rinsing his face and chest off with the hose, sputtering against the onslaught of cold water and scrubbing his hand down his face and back over his hair. He shut the hose off and grabbed Castiel’s wrist to look at his watch frantically, “Shit, what time is it?”

“11:30, looks like,” Castiel said bemusedly.

Dean squinted at Cas, imitating the man’s signature head-tilt, “Did you mean all that stuff you said? About how I’m yours and like, we’ll go get tested together?”

“Yes, of course I did, still do,” Castiel sidled up to Dean, taking the hose from his hand and dropping it to the ground. Castiel brought Dean’s broad chest up against his own and started licking the dripping water from Dean’s chest and neck. “Wish I could leave a couple marks here, too, but I know how often you take your shirt off at the shop, wouldn’t want to make John suspicious,” Castiel cooed.

“It’s alright, he knows about me. He won’t care, hell, he’ll probably bill your dad a little extra,” Dean huffed, chuckling quietly.

“Mmmm, good,” Castiel proceeded to place three large hickeys across Deans collar bone quickly.

Dean tried to look at them and laughed again, “Damn, you work quick, man! Wait, the combine! Shit, I still have to fix it.” Dean’s face fell and he heaved a sigh of exhaustion.

Castiel nearly giggled, laying his face against Dean’s warm chest, tracing a fingertip over every freckle he could see, “There’s nothing wrong with the combine. I just took out a few spark plugs,” he confided.

Dean’s belly laugh nearly dislodged the younger man, “Oh my God, Cas! That’s hilarious! You are the Devil!”

“Mmmm maybe,” Castiel murmured as he pulled Dean in for a final kiss, trying to pour every ounce of gentleness and desire he felt for this man into it.

“Mmmm, no, I think you’re an Angel,” Dean pulled back to look into Cas’ big blue eyes, “If you want me, you got me. I’m all yours, beautiful, for as long as you can put up with me.” Both men sighed and hugged each other tight, rubbing each other’s backs, Castiel humming contentedly.

“But, unfortunately, I have to get back to the shop at some point. You can always come over to my house, ya know? I just bought Bobby’s old house, now that he’s married Ellen. Just got everything moved in last weekend.”

“That sounds perfect, Dean,” Castiel sighed into Dean’s chest, “but, stay for lunch, okay? I’ll make us sandwiches.”

“Okay, baby, let me get my shirt on and grab the Cokes out of my lunch box,” Dean stated, pulling away from their embrace and walking to the Impala.

“No shirt!” Castiel called after him, admiring Dean’s bowlegs and sighing again. He was going to make Dean so happy, he couldn’t wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaannnnnddd there's the fluff. Sorry, can't help myself.


End file.
